Lorindal
Name: Lorindal (Uses a variety of aliases for his surname when given, the most popular being Moonshadow or Blackboots.) Affiliation: The Elven Confederacy Age: 221 Physical Description: Lorindal is one of the more common examples of Elves. With fair skin and hair he borders on being albino, though his skin has a more bluish tint than the pink of humans, and his pallid hair more silver rather than blond, marking him as one of the Isilmeran or 'Moon Elves'. His eyes are very pale as well though hold a clear lavender hue. While little of his skin is usually visible, it seems to be unblemished save for a single scar on his right cheek, a thin clean line running diagonally from just below his cheekbone to his jaw. Lean and somewhat average in height for an Elf, Lorindal does not cut a particularly imposing figure in that sense. He holds himself however with a confident, even severe air that brokers no argument. He trends towards darker clothing usually with some tactical value, often including a hood that can be drawn up to mask his pale features and allow him to blend into the shadows more easily. Otherwise, his hair is usually merely held back in a loose ponytail, still reaching midway down his back. In a somewhat uncharacteristic choice for an Elf, he wears a golden hoop earring in his right ear. Personality: Lorindal is very quiet, cool, and collected. While most often he comes off as quite serious, giving him a severe look, he has a strangely companionable, even casual nature to him when ‘off duty’ as it were. At the same time, if one were to doubt the earnestness, they might find him to seem suspicious instead or assume he was hiding something. He speaks softly and quite articulately, betrayed by his education and noble upbringing, though is never haughty. He has an oddly playful side despite his position, which isn’t always to the benefit or approval to others, though he is a fairly ‘good loser’ himself, especially if he is caught out or fooled in a particularly clever way by another. While not entirely a coward, he prefers discretion and covert tactics to rushing at a problem (or person) head on, and isn’t above fleeing from a fight he can’t win to try again another day. History: Born as the eldest son to the prominent Morilinde family, Lorindal grew to be an eager young lordling in the capital of Ashta’Arda, Corlond. Trained to swordfight already as part of his adolescent education, he was easily accepted to be one of the city’s guardians, having aspirations to become a royal guard one day. In his youth he was somewhat idealistic and perhaps too curious and stubborn for his own good, often attempting to investigate things on his own despite being encouraged and even warned to move in pairs for such. During one such unsanctioned ‘investigation’, he came across the Revenant, Dolcarvé. Though no one can say exactly what happened, it seemed the Revenant took an interest in the impressionable youth and took Lorindal under his wing. Overjoyed with the attention and apparent approval from such a high standing figure, Lorindal was quick to accept Dolcarvé’s mentoring despite the Revenant’s reputation. As Lorindal became more distant to his family in the process, concern grew, his parents in particular alarmed with the Revenant’s influence over their son, and what it might do. His younger brother, jealous of the attention and having a notorious petty streak, took advantage of the situation, forging letters to implicate Lorindal in shady or even illegal activities. Though Revenant Dolcarvé dismissed the assertions and evidence to keep Lorindal safe from legal repercussions, the young lordling was still privately requested to stay away from the House, essentially disowned, though quietly. While it is unclear what exactly transpired in the years in between, it is clear that Lorindal was being groomed by Dolcarvé to become a new Revenant. This was inevitably approved, though Lorindal continued to work almost strictly alongside Dolcarvé rather than on his own missions, something fairly unusual. In recent times he was afforded more freedom, though still worked in tandem. Currently he seems to be completely independent, or at least has detached himself physically from Dolcarvé’s presence with the other Revenant’s absence from the public eye, though it is uncertain if he still merely carries out Dolcarvé’s plans from afar. Regardless, he has appeared in Wayfarers Port, seemingly to make sure the transplant of the new Ambassador goes smoothly. Advantages Cunning II (Common): Cunning characters are wily and adapt quickly to new situations. They are able to use the environment to their advantage in battle, develop strategies on the fly and are all around quick studies. Agility II (Common): Agile characters move with grace and certainty. They're athletes. Acrobats, even. They deftly dodge attacks just as easily as more mundane obstacles. Keen Senses I (Common): Lorindal has a keen eye and ear, quick to notice movement and sound, and as such more difficult to catch off guard. Elven Revenant II (Uncommon): All Revenants are trained in combat and expected to be able to handle themselves on their own as they are often sent on covert missions without support. Most Revenants are trained with Elven swords as well as bows, though it is more common to substitute pistol training as the Elves come in contact with such. Lorindal is one such case, trained to use pistols, as well as swords. '''Spy I (Common): '''Spies are trained in the arts of stealth and infiltration, able to blend into the shadows as they observe a target, and move deftly past locks and traps on the way to an objective. '''Reputation I (Common): '''Revenants are respected and sometimes feared within the Confederacy for their ability to operate outside of and even act as the law. Though they are less known and understood outside of the Confederacy, this only adds to the sense of mystery surrounding them. Revenants even outside the Confederacy are viewed as something slightly ominous, the very presence commands respect. Even beyond this, rumors follow Lorindal in particular, painting him as a slightly sinister character, one unafraid to make hard decisions or get his hands dirty for the Confederacy. He is also known as the apprentice or protégé of the notoriously genius though undeniably wicked and ‘efficient’ Revenant, Dolcarvé.